


Slow Hands

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Bottom Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Neck Kissing, Other, Pining, Soft Eren Yeager, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: It’s not like him to miss you this much, craving everything you have to give him.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Slow Hands

Eren was in that whimsical, strange mood again.

The action is slow, and yet you don’t see it until stepping inside still the house to reveal him, around the corner wearing a clever smirk. He’s tied his hair back, and you also note his hands, glued to his sides while he places his head over your shoulder. Eren’s sigh is drawn out, and you can feel his chest fall at the action.

“I missed you.” His solemn whisper fell against your neck and he pulls away to take you by both hands, revelling in the delicate warmth he hadn’t touched for days. Those hardening eyes fixed upon yours, and it burned desperation, the kind that longed for comfort after being vacant, no, _parched_ of light for so long. 

You could say you were familiar with that feeling. “I’ve only been gone for two weeks.” 

It’s not a complete lie. However the attempt at reassurance only brought dismay. He’s trapped you in his gaze—knowing very well that departing was necessary—and still those gray irises waver, continuing to mask a brewing storm. You didn’t want it to become this way but when his hands come down to rest against your waist, and curling to pull a fumbled curse out of you, Eren’s wordless glare sends your worries astray. You could take this as his demand to pay some attention back in full throttle. 

With another glance at your watch, the golden sun dipped below the trees and filtered out smaller flecks of rays through the window. You absentmindedly pulled the curtains and admire the small cactus by the sill, tough and bearing a proud layer of lush green. Eren had reminded you to water it, saying something along the lines of ‘responsibility and a good distraction’. Looking at how the plant caught your gaze now, it seemed to be thriving better than before having left it in his care.

Your stomach is hit by a pang of flowing gratitude, and he’s right behind you, sharing that same proud affection.

Maybe you didn’t see it before or it could be purely be habitual to your eyes, but Eren has discarded his shirt, revealing the sculpted planes of his chest and gesturing for you to come over. “You didn’t want dinner? I haven’t had a meal from you in ages.”

It’s so long since you’ve experienced home, tasting him and plopping down for good snacks. That fuzzy, pleasant shiver going down your spine is one no-brainer. 

Something about his audible swallow tells you he’s not talking about actual food, and he doesn’t hesitate to press his lips against yours, unfolding an alternate perspective that may be enough to confirm your suspicions. Slowly your body melt into the kiss, deciding against any interval, and Eren cages you in towards his chest, arms flexing to hold you closer.

The need is prominent and he clutches at your arms, down the small of your back, familiarizing himself once more with your body. In an alien manner he’s unusually silent, and you can’t figure out if he missed the physical connection, mental, or both. Eren’s low sigh gave way and you feel a force tug your insides up to glance at the bedroom. He did, in fact want to hold you, touch you, and return to those leisurely things that were hastily cut off from him.

You revel in his slight pause when your feet don’t shuffle after him, but felt that twinge of needed confirmation hanging in the air. “You didn’t just miss the sex, right?”

“Of course not,” He’s quick to jump on denial, and it seems sincere at least. Your heart feels light and airy, but even better so when he plants kisses up the junction of your arm, humming along his way. “It just felt like forever without you.”

He steals another peek at you, fingers unclenching and you smile, innocent, before bracing a hand at the centre of his chest. You can sense his heart beneath the surface, racing as Eren raises his brow. Skin clamming up, your flame is touched by his eagerness, and you push further until ending on a gentle shove.

His back is cushioned from the bed so you don’t bother waiting and twist his confusion into mild shock. In seconds you have him pinned below, warmth encapsulating between your tangled figures. He’s not used to this position and that’s why you loved it.

You start off easy. His lips crash against yours and take the lead, clearing those murky thoughts that barred you uncertain. The impulse felt distant now, having him under you, all skin, expression, and human. Your cardigan begins to slip off, and the crisp chill only provides relief as you undress right before his flustered eyes. Hands roam over your waist, your sides, slowing at the curve of your thighs.

“You’re pretty as always, I still don’t understand how lucky I am…”

Heat prickles up your cheeks and you shoot him an exasperated mumble. “It’s not about luck, Eren.” Out of pattern you smile and kiss him again for good measure. “Although I do suppose you’re right on that matter.” 

Calming peck by peck until he gradually seemed to settle down, your hands flutter above Eren’s shoulders, getting the perfect view of his angled face, struck by lust. He lets out a strained exhale that thickens along your back, the sound slightly muffled but causing the selfish boost tingling all over. You had him all to yourself, finally.

Your hands move on their own accord, popping buttons and discarding the clothes unceremoniously. You slipped out of your pants as well. Your body flowed with the movement, growing comfortable by the minute and drowning in his sheepish smile of admiration. This was bliss, if not more excited than the throbbing you felt underneath your skin, growing hot by the second. It was safe to say you both hoped it wouldn’t ever get old.

There’s an extra sheen layer of stirring thirst in his irises, darkening to be replaced by amusement. He’s feigning boredom with that otherwise straight face—and you call it out.

Not giving him chances to play, your satisfactory grin is fulfilled dipping down from his lips to move along his jaw and brushing exactly where you know he’s sensitive. His tiny sigh proves your job successful and it fuels your rushing blood to new heights.

You continue, breathes fanning across the span of his chest while travelling south lower to kiss his collarbone. Your nerves are on fire feeling Eren’s hands struggle to find purchase. They tremble in your hair, grazing past your shoulders, then harsher, and his grip kneads at your hips. The combined, restless sensation sent euphoric shudders against your ribcage. Your heart is pounding and suddenly you don’t feel any shy remains.

He shifts on the mattress and you keep him in place, afraid that he’ll try to take control. “Nu-uh. Just rest, I’m making it easy for you.”

Sooner or later you supposed things were bound to spiral beyond your plans. Your senses refused to climb down however. You were planting open-mouth kisses one after another, trailing lower and lower, gripping his skin firmly like he could snap in frustration at any moment. He was always one to return the affection, frowning when the action was single-sided.

You fix your eyes up to focus on his features and it’s the complete opposite, to see him stutter and fall apart. By now his brown hair had been thrown dishevelled, man-bun coming loose and chest simmering hot to the touch.

“Does it feel good now?”

“Yes, yes please- more-” His subsequent nods were everything you needed, simple and straight to the core of your fleeting patience rapidly about to fade.

Whether he was prepared for what came next, you ended up resuming in several more kisses. At another whim you raise your head, and notice his gaze is undoubtedly hazy, smirk dawning besides the fact that he’s taking in your heavy eyes with a rising glee. The voice only you can hear aches with a wish, a yearning incomplete void packed on the verge of spilling passion.

Even those small kisses are swift to become bites, sucking at the sweet skin and littering them red spots, scattered beautifully across his body. Eren would complain if you marked him where he couldn’t cover up, so you took great care in paying attention onto every inch of the canvas. Some parts were oddly empty, practically begging to be covered. 

You felt it too, realized that now he was grinding his hips into yours, head falling against the pillow at the wanted friction. “Oh, oh god-”

The building high soared as you fumbled with his pants, groaning at his hand that tugged you into another kiss. It wasn’t rough like you were expecting and instead soft, conveying that peaking point perfectly, how complete he would feel once you were stretched pretty around him.

His soft beam was encouraging, and you would miss this intimate memory, preparing to sink down on him. This wasn’t the first time, but with each heartbeat that resounded, the present felt different. You guessed it must have been some sort of happy renewal that you took this chance to tend to his needs after such a prolonged period. 

You’re engraving the details into your head, as much as you could allow before waves of sweltering aches overwhelm your thoughts into muddled slush. The dull pain soon melted into pure, white ecstasy while you waited to adjust. Everything felt so addicting, so good just how you remembered it to be.

Eren lets out a hoarse groan, head falling heavily against your shoulder as your bodies melt into one. He whispers your name and it’s the beginning where your affection blurs together.

“Love me already, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I get the most vivid ideas after midnight during ungodly hours? And I hate leaving my thoughts run wild unattended so this was the long-running result… Anyways hope you all enjoy, comments/thoughts are definitely appreciated!


End file.
